Reia Defends Her Home: Part 2
Bardock flew to the planet's orbit and gives Reia, from the starship, a helping hand. Bardock: You okay? Reia: Yes. Bardock: Wow.. Guess Kiva wasn't kidding about you. Reia: So you knew.. I can't let Frieza destroy this world. Bardock: It's time to show Frieza what a team of Saiyans can do. - Reia nodded and she, and Bardock, looked at Frieza's spaceship. Meanwhile, on the planet surface, Eriza found a spacepod. Eriza: Neisan, listen to me. You have to train her in my place. Do you understand? Neisan: Yes, ma'am. Kiva: But Eriza what about you? Eriza: My only concern is their own safety, Kiva. Kiva: Well, we can't let you die on this planet. Eriza: You have no right to decide our fate.. - Enraged, Kiva summoned her Keyblade to battle Eriza, but Ratchet lowers her weapon. Ratchet: You're right. We don't. Our fighter up there connects with your daughter. If she dies on this planet, then we may lose a member too. Eriza: I... I'm sorry. I didn't know. - Eriza started to glow, leaving this message behind. Eriza: Send them to Earth, please... Kiva: Gosh... Eriza: Promise me... Ratchet: We got this under control. Don't sweat it. - Eriza smiled, believing that hope is still there, and teleported to Conton City. Raine: Okay, let me have a look at this. Hmm... This would take a minute to decipher these. Ratchet: Go for it. Terra: Where did she go? Kiva: Well, it's kind of a guess, but Eriza has been teleported to Conton City by Supreme Kai of Time. Everything makes sense now. Terra: Yeah. Raine: There, that should do it. Ratchet: Kiva, anything you want to say for the kid? Kiva: I do. - Before Raine closed the spacepod, Kiva wakes up Reia gently and, in return, Reia smiled at Kiva. Kiva: Reia, I... I just wanted to let you know... - Reia's hand touched Kiva's too suddenly. Kiva: That light? It will protect you..always. - Reia stood curiously as Kiva points to her heart. Terra: We may not have much time, Kiva. This space pod needs to be launched. Kiva: Alright. - Kiva backed up when Reia cried again and Neisan tried to calm her down, but she keeps crying. Terra: Oh boy... Raine: Kiva, remember the lullaby Eriza sings to Reia? Kiva: Yes, I still do. Raine: If Frieza sees the spacepod, Reia- from both timelines- would die. Kiva: i know, that's why I'll sing the lullaby. Ratchet: Just..do what you can. - Kiva repeated the lyrics that Eriza sang and, just like that, Reia fell asleep again in her brother's arms. Terra: That was too close. Neisan: Forgive me if I ask, but we won't see each other again..are we? Kiva: We'll leave fate to decide on that, okay? Neisan: Alright then. - Raine closed the spacepod and launched it into space, away from Frieza's spaceship. Raine: Okay, the hard part is over. Terra: Not quite. Bardock and Reia are still out there. Ratchet: What can we do? Kiva: I think we can teleport our Reia back to the starship before Frieza forced his hand. Ratchet: I guess that's all we can do, up to this point. - As the gang make their way to the starship, both Bardock and Reia continued their fight until Frieza, who is corrupted, appears and attacks the duo himself. A few minutes later, the gang make it back and keeps an eye on Bardock, but saw the sudden change. Raine: Wait.. This isn't right. Zack: I thought Frieza stays on his seat or something.. Raine: But he didn't! Kiva: But that means Reia is fighting him head-on! Ratchet: Raine, can you teleport Reia back inside? Raine: No, I have to get into a tight spot without being spotted by Frieza's spaceship. Ratchet: Do what you can, Raine. Kiva: Yeah. Let's hurry and get Reia back inside. - As they carefully make their way towards Frieza's spaceship, Reia fights against Frieza on her own and Bardock continues to fight the soldiers. Frieza: Oh? You're much stronger than I thought. I would even say amazingly strong. Reia: At least, you know a good thing about being a Saiyan. Frieza: It's not often I get to say a generous comment to an opponent. Let me just ask you this before we finish. - Reia and Frieza both backed up from each other. Reia: What do you want from me? Frieza: Your loyalty. That's all. That power of yours has almost matched to my own, but I know you are holding back. To put it simply- How would you like to work under me? - Reia thought hard about her family and friends, who needed her more than anything. Even Kiva's light, which is given in the past, warms Reia's heart. Reia: I am nothing like you, Frieza. You are using us to complete your conquest, to remain as a ruler. Not anymore. Frieza: I thought you would say that. - Suddenly, the dark energy surrounded Frieza is gone and has been restored. Frieza: You Saiyans are stubborn to the point of being fools. Well, there is only one path for you to take... - Frieza sits back on his seat for his ultimate move in secret. Frieza: Death. Reia: Over my dead body. Frieza: Technically, that was the idea, but you seem confident. Shouldn't you be the protector of worlds or something? Why wasting your time fighting me? Reia: Let..them..go! Frieza: My, you are quite stubborn too. Just like the rest of the monkeys! Bardock: Reia! - Bardock placed his hand on Reia's shoulder. Bardock: You've done what you can, I'm grateful for that. Let me finish this alone. Reia: I can't let you do that. Bardock: Why not? Reia: Frieza's more powerful than you. Frieza: You meant 'both of us', I imagine? Bardock: Trust me. It's better to have a journey started than being stuck in a loop. Reia: If I leave you here, you will die. - With enough range, Kiva contacted Reia just in time. Kiva: Reia! Bardock is right. We can't risk losing you in a time loop. We need to take you back. Reia: I... Bardock: I do have one request. Reia: Bardock? Bardock: Find your brother, avenge the Saiyans and Planet Vegeta. Reia: You know where he is? Bardock: Wonderland. You need training if you are going back there. Reia: Alright. I'll find him. - Suddenly, Reia collapsed due to the emptiness of space and falls into the planet's surface. Behind tons of soldiers, Reia was picked up by Whis and teleported to safety. From there, Bardock launched his all-out attack, but Frieza's Supernova absorbed Bardock's blast and, with just one finger, moved straight into the planet with Bardock along with it. Before he died, Bardock has seen one last vision- His son battling Frieza. With Reia and Whis inside the starship, the gang moved into hyperspace before the planet explode. A few minutes later, Reia woke up with Whis beside her. Whis: Happy birthday, Reia. Reia: They knew, didn't they? Whis: Indeed. Saving your home planet is meant to be destroyed, but your king wouldn't allow it. Reia: He, too, has been killed beforehand.. Whis: I'm afraid so. On the bright side, from I heard from the Supreme Kai of Time, history has been corrected and a family line has survived. Reia: Yeah. Whis: Remember your lullaby? Reia: Yes, my mom sing it to me when I was born. Whis: There is a jewelry box I recovered as a momento for you. It's in your room. Reia: I assume you're here for that? Whis: No, for a special surprise. That'll be for you to find out later on. Reia: I suppose so.. Thanks again, Whis. I owe you. Whis: It's not needed. - Reia walked to her room, alone, to honor her mother's memory. Category:Scenes